Ragnavir
by LostCourier
Summary: The Dovahkiin has manifested in Skyrim to face the World-Eater and in the course of his travels has touched many lives. These are the stories of those privileged to become part of his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sofie – Mons do Dovahkiin

Night had come. Having not sold any flowers I would once again be sleeping on an empty stomach; but I was used to it. I shivered from the cold while fluffing the furs Lady Niranye had tossed out her back door. As mean as the altmer lady seemed, I think she had intended the ragged old sabre cat hides for my use, and for that I was most grateful. I settled under the eaves behind Lady Niranye's house next to a pair of empty garbage barrels. As always my thoughts drifted to my father and the last time I had seen him.

Bright sunlight had been glinting off the ice floating in the salty water. I was standing on the Windhelm docks watching my father board a ship filled with soldiers. He stepped up onto the deck and paused to glance back in my direction. He was a mountain of man and looked so handsome and proud in his Stormcloak armor. He threw me a wink, his smile confident and true.

"Back before ye know it little one," he promised with grin. "You mind Mrs. Boarsback while I'm gone."

That was it. He joined his friends on deck and disappeared among them. The ship raised its sails and slid away from the dock. It sailed through the icy waters toward some unknown destination. I watched the vessel disappear, taking my father with it. I wonder if he would have stayed had he known what had become of me. Mrs. Boarsback died three days later and I was living on the streets ever since.

"Quiet!" a voice whispered in the dark.

The voice drew me quickly from my thoughts. I sat up and peaked between the barrels. In the shadows I saw two figures skulking about, keeping shy of the torchlights. I could tell they were Nords. Nords in the Gray Quarter at night in the City of Kings meant trouble. I shivered as I crouched behind the barrels. I had to be ready to run should their foolishness spill into my small cold world.

The two nord men, both dressed in furs, slunk up to Lady Niranye's backdoor. While one watched from the shadows his partner went to work on the lock. The watcher drew a dagger from his furs, the blade glinted in the torchlights. I wondered what harm they intended and feared for Lady Niranye's life. Quick as a skeever and as quiet as an owl I slipped from my hiding place to find a guard. Scurrying quickly through the shadows I hoped to find a guard quickly. The cold stones under my bare feet were of no concern as I was driven by the fear that something dreadful would happen to Lady Niranye. I glanced behind me as I turned a corner and ran into a solid wall that should not have been there. Only it wasn't a wall at all. I fell back and looked up.

The star-filled sky outlined the shadows of a man and woman looking down at me. The man looked menacing and wore armor I did not recognize but was both grand and ornate. The woman was dark skinned dunmer dressed in well-made fur armor. He had long black hair and piercing dark eyes. About her forehead she wore a gold circlet with a blue gem that glowed slightly.

"What's this?" the dunmer whispered clearly. "A child?" She looked about then directed her attention to her hulking male companion, as if waiting for instructions.

The man knelt down and reached his gloved hand toward me. "Where are you off to at such a late hour Little-one?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly soft for such a large man.

I could not help but smile. He called me "Little-One," which was my father's pet name for me. I took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet. "Please sir!" I began earnestly. "Something terrible is going to happen to Lady Niranye."

"Lady Niranye?" the dunmer questioned. "Sera this isn't…"

The big man raised his hand and the dunmer fell silent. I could see a sparkle in the man's eyes from under his helmet. "We are lost Little-One, perhaps if we help you, you could help us?"

The dunmer shook her head and sighed.

"Of course, Sera," I said copying the dunmer. "Please hurry, Lady Niranye is in danger as we speak. Follow me." I turned and began to run back toward the house. I could hear the footfalls of the two strangers following close behind me. I led them directly behind the house were the two nord men were still working on the lock. I skidded to a halt and pointed. "There!"

The two nords leaped away from the door and drew their weapons, metal scraping from sheaths.

I stepped well out of the way from what was sure to be a terrible fight.

"What's this?" the dunmer woman asked loudly. "Thieves?"

"None of your concern Grayskin!" one of the nords barked.

"Excuse me?" the dunmer questioned angrily. "What did you just call me n'wah?" She quickly drew two katanas, both blades sizzling with magic as they slid from their sheaths.

"Your reason for being here just became irrelevant," the big lord replied as he stepped into the light. I could see now that his armor was even more impressive than I first noticed. The dragon on his helmet looked particularly impressive to me. "You'll be wanting to drop your steel and scurry back to your holes."

"Who are you to order us?" one of the nords demanded. "We are Stormcloaks under the direction of the High King himself. The trouble is yours. Leave now and perhaps you'll be allowed to live!"

"He's giving you a chance to live fetcher," the dunmer woman warned. "I'd take it."

"Silence Grayskin!" the nord commanded. "Know your place!"

She was fast. I tried to cover my eyes but I wasn't fast enough. I released a shocked gasp as the dunmer's blade sizzled through the nord's neck. With a spray of blood, head and body were collapsing before I could shield the view with my palms. The second nord must have met a similar fate just as quickly. He didn't even have time to grunt before I heard his body crumple wetly to the ground and something roll away into the shadows.

"We always warn them," the dunmer stated sadly while sheathing her swords. "But they never listen."

"You'd be disappointed otherwise," the big man replied with an amused grunt.

I heard him approach me and I slowly lifted my hands from my eyes. I tried desperately not to look in the direction of the massacred nords piled in front of Niranye's backdoor.

He crouched to look into my eyes. "Your Lady Niranye is safe. Your turn, Little-One."

"What would you have of me, Sera?" I asked.

The dunmer woman laughed.

"Call me Balriel," he said. "The lady with the quick swords is Jenessa."

Jenessa crossed her arms across her chest and nodded toward me, her face proud with a slight curl at the corners of her thin lips.

"Sofie," I replied.

"Where are your parents, Sofie," Balriel asked. He reached out and brushed the hair from my eyes. He seemed to be inspecting my face in the torchlight. He likely noticed my much disheveled state; dirt and grime mixed with blood from old wounds. My clothes were filthy rags as well.

"They're both dead," I replied sadly. "My mother was taken when I was little. I don't remember her. My father left to fight for King Ulfric…he fell some weeks ago."

"You live out here…on the street," he looked around. It wasn't a question, he could just tell.

I nodded. "I sell flowers...to pay for food. Lady Niranye lets me sleep under her eaves."

"How generous," Jenessa mused with a frown.

Balriel stood. He looked to the stars and sighed. He then looked back down at me. "Would you show us the way to the Palace of the Kings?" He asked. "We seem to have lost our way."

"I promised I would," I replied. I turned and started to walk down the street. I could hear Balriel and Jenessa following.

"Your feet must be freezing child," Jenessa observed.

"I'm used to it Lady Jenessa," I replied.

"By the gods," she cursed with frustration.

I took them through the dark corridors and uneven stones of Windhelm. Shadow dwellers and other homeless kept their distance as I led the strangers along corridors less travelled yet much faster, in my opinion. Soon we slipped into a brightly lit courtyard featuring the great doors leading to the Palace of Kings. I stopped and turned toward the heavily armed tourists behind me. "Those doors lead to the palace of the court of King Ulfric."

Jenessa grunted with amusement at my words.

"You'll be accompanying us inside," Balriel replied.

"Oh no my lord," I protested. "I am certainly not worthy…"

"I said you're coming with us," Balriel stated in a voice few could refuse.

I simply nodded. When the two warriors moved forward I walked between them. As we approached the huge doors two Stormcloaks stepped into out path.

"Halt!" one of them barked. "No visitors by order of the High King!"

"High King?" Jenessa questioned. "We are well-travelled and have not heard that a moot had even been called, let alone settled."

"Hold your tongue grayskin!" the guard cursed.

"Enough!" Balriel barked. "You'll let us pass or we'll step over your corpses. It's up to you."

"Bold words stranger!" the Stormcloak grunted. "Think you can take on the entire palace by yourself do you?"

That is when Balriel shouted. Standing next to him the force of his voice shook the ground under my frozen feet. I watched in awe as the two guards before us were suddenly blown off their feet and struck the wall behind them. More impressive was the way the great doors bent then tore open at the force of his voice. It wasn't so much loud as it was deeply powerful. The sound echoed through the city and seemed to shake the very stars above us. Boldly we marched passed the groaning guards, through the blown open doors and into the great hall where men were picking themselves from the stone floor, including the High King Ulfric himself. We kept walking toward him.

"Attention!" Jenessa cried out loudly, her voice echoed throughout the hall. "Presenting to the Court of Windhelm, his honor the Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Haafingar, the Mystic Mage of the College of Winterhold, Champion of Azura and the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin Balriel Pax!"

Ulfric was finally on his feet. He quickly signaled his men to stand down. "Dovahkiin," he said with a nervous laugh. "Such dramatics is certainly not necessary. Look what you did to my door."

"Your guards were trying my patience, Jarl," Balriel stated. "As you can imagine my time is short."

"As is mine," Ulfric replied. "Yet surely had you simply identified yourself…"

"I did," Balriel replied. "Do I have your attention?"

"As you know, I studied with the Greybeards at High Hrothgar, this practically makes us brothers," Ulfric stated with amusement. "You are, of course, welcome here. Although I suspect we have differing opinions…"

"Enough!" Balriel spat. "You were at Helgen. You saw Alduin for yourself, yet you continue to waste time, men and blood?"

"As I said," Ulfric mused. "Our priorities differ, as do our destinies."

"Fool!" Balriel cursed. "All of history has led to this moment yet you would trade your honor for a comfortable chair."

"Careful Dovahkiin," Ulfric warned. "You walk on dangerous ground. I am simply reclaiming this land for my people from a crumbling empire that would bend the knee to those who would enslave us. I bleed with my men in this just and noble cause."

"The entire world bleeds Stormcloak," Balriel replied. "It will be consumed in fire no matter who sits in Solitude, if we do not first face the world-eater."

"Dragons are your problem, Dovahkiin. Skyrim is mine," Ulfric replied. "Too long has this nation been weighed down by the shackles of the empire. Now they expect us to disregard our traditions and bow to the Thalmor scourge. Unacceptable."

"The war itself is the problem," Balriel stated. "The lives it takes feeds Alduin and weakens us all. Every day Skyrim grows weaker while Alduin grows stronger and whom else do you think benefits, but the Thalmor."

"Tell the Imperials to surrender and the war will end," Ulfric mused.

"The Imperials won't do that," Balriel replied. "You know this. I think you also know who fuels this conflict the most."

"If they won't surrender," Ulfric spat. He turned his back. "Neither shall I."

"You hear nothing I say," Balriel said shaking his head. "You are like a child. I could shout it to you and still you would not hear. You are blinded by the throne and the power you think it holds."

Ulfric spun about. "I am freeing my people! I fight for them!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Balriel replied.

Balriel suddenly reached out to me and placed his arm about my shoulder.

"This orphan child, another victim of your war, has been starving in your cold streets this entire time. One of your people…it does not bode well for the future of Skyrim if that is what they can expect under your rule!"

"How dare you!" Ulfric spat.

"How dare you, Jarl!" Balriel screamed. "The war ends this night or by the Akatosh himself I will end it myself! Make no mistake, it will end…badly…for you."

"You underestimate our resolve, Dragonborn," Ulfric spat. "We should be working together you and I."

"Yes we should be. This isn't a challenge, you fool!" Balriel exclaimed. "It's what I must do to save this world from destruction! To do that you must stand down your men, for their very souls are feeding the destruction of the entire world."

"Enough of this!" Ulfric spat. "You make no sense. These are two completely different issues."

Balriel pointed at the Jarl of Windhelm. "You are being played. You see a crown on your head and hear men singing songs in your honor. You don't see the flames of prophesy consuming the world. You think you are serving your people, but you only serve yourself, Alduin and the Thalmor."

"Leave my sight, Dragonborn!" Ulfric commanded.

The Jarl's men drew their weapons.

Jenessa pulled her katanas free and like a cat slid into a battle stance, her swords raised menacingly.

Balriel didn't seem to notice. He stepped toward the Jarl. "By the dawn's light lower your flags and silence your war drums, or by the divines I will do my duty." He then turned his back on the Jarl and his men. He strode confidently away.

Jenessa flashed a grin at the Jarl and his men before sheathing her swords and spinning about on her heel. "Come child," she commanded.

I took a second to curtesy to the self-proclaimed High King.

Despite his anger and distress Ulfric looked at me and nodded.

I followed the dunmer sword wielder from the Palace of Kings and out into the frozen night. We proceeded past the Stormcloaks down the steep stone steps toward the city gates.

"Sofie," Balriel spoke. "I have room for you in my home at Solitude."

"The capital?" I mused with excitement. "But…are you sure?"

The dunmer woman stopped and turned to regard me with much confusion on her face. "Child. The Dovahkiin is offering you a home."

"What say you, daughter?" Balriel asked. He stopped and turned to look at me.

I was overcome. I ran to him and flung my arms around him. I clung to his great form and despite the cold metal of his armor, I just hung on. "I promise to be the best daughter ever!"

"Then you shall be so," Balriel replied. He stroked my hair gently. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "You are Sofie, Mon do Dovahkiin." He took my hand and led me the rest of the way out of the city. Dawn was breaking as we crossed the great bridge that spanned the river below. Silver light was outlining the snowy crags above. We soon reached the stables where a carriage was waiting. Balriel released my hand and walked up to the driver to speak to him.

"Lady Sofie, Mon do Dovahkiin," Jenessa spoke reverently. "The Divines smile for you this fine morning."

"Umm…" I stammered. "What does it mean? What you called me just now?"

"It is the dragon tongue. It means Daughter of the Dragonborn," Jenessa replied. She looked down at me then surprised me by bending the knee and lowering her gaze. "My lady," she said.

In time I would grow to get used to being royalty, but I would never forget sleeping under the eaves behind two garbage barrels in the City of Kings.

Balriel stepped away from the carriage. As the light of the sun struck the peaks around us, making them glow brightly. He turned his attention to the battlements of Windhelm. The Stormcloak flags fluttered defiantly and the drums of war pounded relentlessly. Balriel shook his head with deep disappointment.

Jenessa sighed as she came to her feet.

"Lady Sofie," Balriel said to me. "The driver will take you directly to Proudspire Manor, my home in Solitude. There are warm blankets and food in the back, make good use of both. I will see you at home, I won't be far behind."

"Yes Papa," I replied.

He winked at me and I could not help but giggle with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Qothaan

I sat in the back of the bouncing carriage covered in warm furs while munching hungrily on a cold sticky sweet roll. It was the most delicious food I had ever tasted even if it was terribly sugary. There had been other options in the food sack, including roast rabbit, venison and cheese, but the sweet roll was just too hard to resist.

Above us the bright sun arched steadily through a deep blue cloudless sky. We were travelling the northern road toward Dawnstar on the first leg of my journey home. Our driver, a friendly nord named Alfarinn, who had wild blonde hair, seemed to think our journey would be "short and uneventful," although I had no idea what that really meant being unfamiliar with travel in general. This was the first time I had ever ventured outside the walls of Windhelm, and my imagination was brimming with possibilities.

Across from me sat Lady Jenassa, my protector. She had one of her katanas across her lap and was sliding a dark oval stone up and down the blade, which produced an unnatural metallic sizzle sound. Looking into the fierce dunmer's face I could tell the sound was unusual to her ears as well.

"Where did you get your blades?" I mumbled through the sticky dough stuffed in my cheeks.

Jenassa looked over at me and frowned. "I'm no lady, not really, but I'm certain one does not speak when one's mouth is full of food," she replied. She turned her attention back to her blade. "I am certain such things are frowned upon."

I loved the sound of her voice. It was deeply feminine with a hint of defiance. I chewed and swallowed.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's just that I have never seen anything like them before, and I have seen many swords on Stormcloak belts and backs."

"Both my blades were a gift from your new father," Jenassa answered. "They are Akaviri, very old and fused with a magicka few could begin to understand. They are impressive tools for an artist such as myself, yet they are nothing compared to the weapons your father wields."

I had never heard the word "Akaviri" before, but it sounded mystical, ancient and grand. "Is my new father Akaviri then?" I asked curiously.

Jenassa frowned to herself. "I always assumed he was an Imperial, yet your question does pose an interesting alternative. Since the Akaviri supposedly died out long ago it would seem impossible, yet he is the Dovahkiin, the ultimate dragonslayer and the Akaviri were dragonslayers…I wonder."

I stared at Jenassa in awe. Dovahkiin? Dragonslayer? In such a short time I had been exposed to such mythical concepts, it made my head swoon.

Jenassa suddenly realized she had been lost in thought. "I don't believe I am qualified to answer your question, apologies my lady."

I smiled. "The armor he wears, I've never seen that either, is it…"

"Yes," Jenassa interrupted. "Akaviri, I was there when he received it, along with his weapons." Her eyes were suddenly distant.

"How did you find him?" I asked.

Jenassa smiled and looked up. "He found me, my lady." She replied. "It wasn't long ago that I was a sellsword. I protected caravans and often found work as a bodyguard for rich merchants. I was passing through Whiterun. I stopped at one of the taverns to get a drink, had just sat down, when your father walks in. He didn't look like much at all, wearing simple clothes at the time, yet he held himself with a confidence I had never seen. Not like he was trying to be someone important, but that he was someone of importance. He walked right up to me. Didn't ask me any questions, he just hired me on the spot. I didn't even have to give my usual sales pitch about being an artist with a blade. I am very discriminating, I don't just work for anyone, but all it took was hearing his voice to convince me. I've been the shadow at his back ever since."

I brushed crumbs from my fur covered lap wiping the stickiness from my fingers at the same time. "I'm not sure I understand everything, but my new father…he's very important, isn't he?"

Jenassa looked up from her blade again, her eyes deeply serious. "Jarls, Kings and Emperors be damned, my lady. Your father is by far the most important man in all of Tamriel, with the single most important mission in history."

Her words made me shutter as they flowed from her tongue with a deadly darkness that struck fear into my heart. A fear not only for my own life but for all life, even if I didn't understand why. I directed my attention to the passing landscape and the tall mountains towering above us. I took in the cool northern air and closed my eyes trying to imagine Solitude and the new life I had just begun. I was unsuccessful of course and the fear seemed to linger in the background. I opened my eyes and looked back at Jenassa who continued to labor at sharpening her katana. That is when I took note of her fur armor. The hair was long and appeared slightly bristly, yet I had opportunity to touch it and knew it to be quite soft. It fitted her perfectly and almost seem to emanate a power of its own while clinging to her fit body attractively. Sharp claws of some great beast decorated the deep neckline that hinted of her firm womanly curves.

"Why do you not wear Akaviri armor, like my father?" I questioned.

Janessa grunted. "That bulky steel? He offered me a set, but I refused. Don't get me wrong, the armor is fine enough but I have to be able to move to practice my art. I can't be restricted. Being quick is just as effective as the strongest armor, and you can't be quick wearing that bulk." She looked up at me, her eyes squinting. "You like swords and armor, don't you?"

"Yes," I replied. "I plan to be a warrior someday." Interesting that I had just come to that realization the very moment the words fell out of my mouth.

"I see," Jenassa replied. "I made a similar decision at your age. If we have time I could show you a trick or two. Everyone, especially ladies, should know how to handle themselves with a blade."

I grinned happily. "Yes please," I said with excitement.

The carriage suddenly jerked and came to a stop.

"Driver?" Jenassa questioned. She gripped the handle of her sword while coming fast to her feet. She looked forward and frowned.

I came to my feet as well.

"Trouble ahead, my lady," Alfarinn declared. The driver was reaching for an iron mace he kept on the seat next to him.

I had to pull myself up to look over the back of the seat. A few yards ahead was a battle. Three Khajiit and a nord woman with short dark hair and wearing a blue dress were pinned down by archers. They hid behind an overturned cart. A forth Khajiit lay in the snowy road, an expanding bloody shadow forming under his motionless body. Two figures dressed in leather armor and brandishing axes were moving about in a flanking maneuver.

"Bandits?" Jenassa questioned.

"Yes," Alfarinn confirmed. "They are attacking the Khajiit Caravan. Looks like they are winning."

"We must help them!" I stated suddenly without thinking.

"My lady," Jenassa protested. "This is not our fight and I'm charged with getting you safely to Solitude, not rescuing merchants."

"No!" I barked. The words that came next were as surprising to me as they were to those I was addressing. "The Dovahkiin would help them and so shall we."

Jenassa's eyes widened and her mouth contorted with frustration. She suddenly growled. "Fine! But you stay put! Alfarinn, you stay with Lady Sofie!"

"Of course," the driver replied.

Janessa sheathed her katana and reached down onto the floor of the carriage. She pulled up a large heavy bow made of ebony and a quiver of glass arrows. She slung the quiver over her back then leaped from the carriage. I watched in awe as she notched an arrow, drew her bow and fired her first shot, all while sprinting toward the melee. Her target was lifted from his feet and fell dead into the snow, a glass arrow sticking out his back. Her next arrow took out another axe wielding bandit. She never stopped moving as she slung her bow and drew her magical swords. I could hear the Akaviri blades sizzle from their sheaths as she leaped, twisted and spun about at her first attacker.

That is when I noticed the nord woman and one of the Khajiit suddenly sprinting away. The remaining two Khajiit warriors had now joined the fray.

I leaped up and stood on top of the driver's seat of the carriage.

"My lady!" Alfarinn chided angrily.

Our horse whinnied, but bravely stood her ground.

"This way!" I called out to them. "Ahhh!" An arrow whistled past my head. I quickly dropped back down. A second arrow struck the carriage near where I had been standing.

"Take care my lady," Alfarinn warned. He held his mace at the ready, yet looked about as if seeking an escape route.

I looked back toward the fight and smiled as the nord woman and the Khajiit were now headed our way.

Janessa and the Khajiit warriors were now engaging the archers directly. From what I could tell, the battle would soon be over.

The nord woman arrived first. She was tall and beautiful despite her disheveled hair and the fear in her eyes. Her lovely dress clung attractively to her fit form. She raced around to the back of the carriage and took cover. She looked up at me as I was crouched above her in the carriage. She gasped. "Oh you shouldn't be here," she declared in a soft sweet voice. "This is no place for a pretty girl."

"Did she say pretty?" I asked myself. I liked this woman immediately.

"Ahkari's heart burns with fury!" the Khajiit woman spat, sliding up next to the nord woman. Her tail twitched excitedly. In her furry claws she held tightly to two steel daggers.

"Dear friend," the nord woman lamented. "I'm so sorry."

"More trade lessons for you," Ahkari declared. The words flickering over her sandpaper tongue like gobs of jelly. "Always keep daggers ready and sharp. Prices are negotiable but we never give anything away."

Someone released a chilling death cry. A cold northern breeze blew the echoes away.

Ahkari peeked around the side of the carriage, blink and then straightened.

I watched as the Khajiit woman's furry pointed and pierced ears moved about independent of each other, listening for sounds no man or mer could ever hope or want to hear. She then sheathed her daggers under her dark brown robes and slapped her paws together. "Fight is done. Next lesson, survey damages," she declared. She padded off through the snow toward the battleground and her upturned cart. She suddenly spotted something…someone…in the snow and release a shrill wail.

The nord woman stepped away from the carriage and watched Ahkari running toward the body lying in the snow. "Oh no…oh dear," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as she started to run after Ahkari.

I jumped from the carriage and followed.

"My lady!" Alfarinn cried out. "Lady Jenassa said to wait here!"

I ignored the driver.

Ahkari had reached the figure lying in the snow. She dropped to her knees raised her head to the sky and released an ear-piercing cry of despair that echoed from the peaks towering above us.

Sobbing, the nord woman reached her friend and wrapped her arms around Ahkari from behind.

"Zaynabi!" Ahkari screamed. "No! S'rendarr mercy! please!" She buried her face into her paws and sobbed helplessly.

"I'm so sorry," the nord woman sobbed. She kissed the top of Ahkari's head. "By Talos…I am so sorry."

Jenassa had sheathed her swords and was approaching the crying sobbing Khajiit. The two Khajiit warriors appeared, both were holding their swords. One was limping and holding his side, blood trickling from between his clawed fingers.

I arrived as well but stopped just short of everyone. I looked at the dead body lying in the snow and shivered. Zaynabi's eyes were open but lifeless. His lips were curled out revealing a gnashing snarl. Had he died in pain, or had he died in angry defiance? I was grateful that his wounds were hidden under his steaming body.

The two Khajiit warriors knelt on either side of Ahkari and joined her in sorrow.

Janessa threw me a disapproving look as she placed a surprisingly gentle hand on the nord woman's shoulder. "Ysolda?" she questioned.

The nord woman looked up at Jenassa with surprise and confusion. She released her arms from Ahkari. "Yes?"

The two Khajiit warriors embraced Ahkari after Ysolda stood and stepped away.

"You are far from the Whiterun market," Janessa observed.

Ysolda suddenly gasped. "You're his defender…the Dragonborn!" she exclaimed. She suddenly looked around with bright hopeful eyes.

"Bildiik Jenassa," she replied. "Dovahkiin Balriel Pax is on college business in Winterhold."

"Oh…I see," Ysolda replied with obvious disappointment and slight embarrassment. "I don't think I've ever seen him without you nearby…watching his back."

"In truth I am of little help to the Dovahkiin," Janessa confessed. "I scarcely understand why he keeps me in his employ."

"Well," Ysolda declared. She looked around at the dead bandits strewn about. "I have a pretty good idea why the Dragonborn would keep you close."

I stepped up. "Hello," I said simply. I looked up at Ysolda and could not help but admire her anew.

"Oh," Ysolda replied with a warm smile. "From the carriage…and what is your name snow flower?"

I giggled.

"May I present Sofie Mons do Dovahkiin," Jenassa said grandly.

"Oh my. Such a striking and magnificent name for such a beautiful young lady," Ysolda declared with a grin. She looked at Jenassa and raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, Lady Jenassa, but I'm unfamiliar with…Dovahzul?"

"Knowing the language even exists in most impressive," Jenassa replied. "Her title means, Daughter of the Dovahkiin."

"Daughter!" Ysolda exclaimed. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed. She released a nervous cough. "Oh…oh…I had no idea." She looked away, her face pained.

"Are you quite alright?" Jenassa asked with concern, her brow furrowing.

I too was puzzled by Ysolda's behavior.

"Oh yes, of course," Ysolda said. She waved her hand in front of her and shrugged. "I'm just so foolish is all. I had been misinformed as to the Dragonborn's status. I shouldn't be surprise, he is a strapping man, why wouldn't he be spoken for."

"Oh…" Janessa drawled. A sly grin curled onto her lips. "He's not. The Lady Sofie is an orphan of the civil war and was living on the streets of Windhelm. In a profound act of charity, the Dovahkiin adopted the girl on the spot, elevating her status instantly."

Ysolda blushed wildly, but she could not hide the relief on her face either. "Oh…I see," she replied. "Well…isn't he something…then. How lucky you are, Lady Sofie." She giggled and laughed nervously.

I found her behavior too amusing not to join in laughter.

"I am escorting the young lady to the Dovahkiin's home in Solitude by way of Dawnstar," Janessa explained. "If you and your party are headed in the same direction I was just about to suggest we travel together. The road is obviously fraught with danger."

"Oh," Ysolda turned to look at the Khajiit. Suddenly she revisited the unfolding tragedy in their midst. Her smile melted away and the sadness returned. She turned back to Jenassa holding her hands together before her heart. "Lady Jenassa, I do believe an escort would be most welcome, but as you can see we are befallen by misfortune. May we please take some time to put our affairs in order and see our dear friend off to the next world?"

"Of course," Jenassa replied. "We are at your disposal."

Ysolda smiled and went back to her Khajiit friends.

Jenassa put me to work searching for the Khajiit trader's wares that had been flung about the snow when their carts had been overturned. I found many bottles, sacks, bags and boxes. Carefully I stacked what I could find back into one of their righted carts. If something was too heavy for me I tried to mark it so Alfarinn or Jenassa would see it later. From time to time I would pause from my work to notice Jenassa examining the bodies of the dead bandits. Going through the clothes of dead people did not seem to bother the dunmer, even those with ghastly wounds. She also seemed to be very meticulous and quick about it. I imagined she had a great deal of experience scavenging, which I found particularly sad.

While I worked, Alfarinn used his skills to successfully track down the Khajiit's horses that had run off during the battle. Ysolda and the Khajiit built a pyre well off the road behind a natural rock wall. They gathered wood from deadfalls, cutting them to size with axes. They worked together quickly and soon they were ready.

We all gathered and watched as the Khajiit warriors gently laid their friend on top of the carefully constructed wood pile. For a time we stood in reverent silence looking up at the still form. As the northern winds blew about our small gathering I wondered if anyone had done the same thing for my father after he fell in battle. I somehow knew that wasn't the case, that his lifeless corpse was laying somewhere on a distant field, bare bones baking in the sun, his skeletal hand still clutching his sword. This image did not sadden me. I just missed who he had been and what we had once shared.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me from the image of death in my mind. I looked up into Ysolda's kind loving gaze.

"It's okay," she said simply. "You are safe."

I looked back at the pyre. I imagined that the figure on top of the wood was not Zaynabi, but my father instead. He was wearing the Stormcloak armor he had been so proud of and was clenching tightly to his sword with both hands. His eyes were closed but his face was at peace as his soul raced toward Sovngarde. "Mighty Talos, welcome my father and his brothers to the great hall of heroes," I whispered to myself.

Ahkari stepped forward. "Zaynabi, precious friend and mate, may your road lead you to warm sands!" she declared, her voice cracking.

The two Khajiit warriors drew their swords and pointed them skyward.

Jenassa drew one of her katanas and pointed it skyward as well.

Ysolda bowed to the figure on the wood pyre.

Ahkari raised her hands and pointing her paws at the wood. Suddenly streams of hot flames erupted from her paws, struck the wood and ignited the pyre. Within seconds the pile erupted sending bright yellow and red flames toward the sky. We watched for a time as the fire consumed wood, flesh and bone.

Sooner than I could have imagined I was once again bouncing in the back of the carriage as we continued our journey. I looked back behind us to see the Khajiit caravan following us. Ysolda was riding with Ahkari, continuing to offer comfort and nurturing.

"Lady Sofie," Jenassa declared.

I turned to regard my new father's bildiik.

Jenassa suddenly flipped a dagger from under her furs. It had a slight curve and shined brightly with a green hue. Jenassa expertly spun it about in her hand; flipping and twirling it with finesse. "I found this on one of those fetchers back there. Far to fine of a blade for one such as him. It is your share of the loot."

"Loot?" I questioned.

"It is the law of the wild child," Jenassa explained. "The dead need not what they leave behind." She flipped the leather wrapped grip towards me.

I reached for it.

She quickly snapped it back before I could take it. "First, you must know how to use this blade," she declared slyly. "Lucky for you, I know everything you need to learn. Are you ready?"

I smiled at Jenassa and nodded to her confidently.


End file.
